Big Bad Wolf
by BadWolf444
Summary: Rose was a pretty normal girl. Worked in a shop, had a boyfriend, lived with her mum all that jazz. Everything changed when she met a man who called himself the Doctor. She then changed, became better even. Then he regenerated and everything changed again, she fell in love with him and he, her. But she had a secret, one she didn't know she had. DISCONTINUED/UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter One: Introductions**

Disclaimer~~~ if I owned doctor who a lot of things would be different

~Look at me I'm a line break~

(3rd Person POV)

Rose was a pretty normal girl. Worked in a shop, had a boyfriend, lived with her mum all that jazz. Everything changed when she met a man who called himself the Doctor. She then changed, became better even. Then he regenerated and everything changed again, she fell in love with him and he, her. But she had a secret, one she didn't know she had.

~~Big Bad Wolf - Big Bad Wolf ~~

Rose woke up in her bed at Petes mansion stretching out rubbing her head to rid it of its headache. She had just had a very odd dream about a planet with an orange sky and two Suns burning. She looked over at her nightstand and saw a watch she didn't recognize with circles on it. She took into her hands and was about to open it when she heard Jackie call, "Rose, get your arse out of bed and come eat!" Rose grumbled under her breath, Jackie was always cranky but being pregnant made it worse. She snickered under her breath feeling bad for this worlds Pete. She got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat not knowing what was in her hand.

~~ Big Bad Wolf - Big Bad Wolf~~

The Doctor looked over at Kendall, Clara's sister, who Clara was watching, looking very animated talking to Clara very intently about why she would make the perfect Ravenclaw. Clara gently ruffled her hair, laughing at Kendall tripping over her long Ravenclaw robes. They had just gotten back from a planet where everything was Harry Potter based. He walked over to his companions and good naturedly said, "Alright, Alright girls break it up, we all know bow ties are cool, no need to argue." He slicked back his hair and straightened his bow tie. "In your mind, Chinny," Kendall said to him, sticking out her tongue. Clara wiped fake tears from her eyes and giggled, "I've taught you so well, dear sister." The Doctor walked out the TARDIS, into London and froze, turned around and ran back into her. He adjusted the old girl and left Powell Estates far behind him.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so it isn't the best. If anyone wants to Beta please message me! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Chapter Two: The Awakening**

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who Rose would still be a companion and she would of left more gently than the TV Show.

(3rd Person POV)

Rose was a pretty normal girl. Worked in a shop, had a boyfriend, lived with her mum all that jazz. Everything changed when she met a man who called himself the Doctor. She then changed, became better even. Then he regenerated and everything changed again, she fell in love with him and he, her. But she had a secret, one she didn't know she had.

~~Big Bad Wolf - Big Bad Wolf ~~

After breakfast, Rose went back up to here bedroom and saw the watch. She got the strangest sense of déjà vu looking at it as if it were familiar to her. She picked it back up and opened it.

~~Big Bad Wolf - Big Bad Wolf ~~

The Doctor could feel something change in the time stream as soon as he left the Powell Estates. It was almost as if, no it couldn't be, but it was as if another Time Lord had come. He knew it was completely irrational being that he was the last of his species but he just couldn't shake the feeling he was not alone anymore.

~~Big Bad Wolf - Big Bad Wolf ~~

The only thing Rose could see was gold surrounding her. Suddenly, she was assaulted by memories. Flashes of a boy named Theta and another boy named Koschei and herself named Saldoyn. Herself staring into the time vortex and regenerating into a small blonde child. Being taken to earth during the Time War and being given to Jackie and Pete Tyler. But most of all, she remembered being betrothed to Theta and remembered the name he choose for himself. The Doctor.

**_AN: I need a beta writer so please message me if interested. Also, click or tap that blue/purple/whatever color it is button and review. Love you Wolfies. I won't update a lot because I have summer camp but I'll try my hardest. Also Saldoyn is an original name and Koschei is the Master. _**


	3. hiatus

Hey you guys, I've decided to put this on hiatus. I just don't have the free time juggling high school and marching band to write but if the mood ever strikes i may continue this. However, if you would like, you can continue this on another account just give proper credit.


End file.
